yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
6/147
Arapça harfli ayet metni فَإِن كَذَّبُوكَ فَقُل رَّبُّكُمْ ذُو رَحْمَةٍ وَاسِعَةٍ وَلاَ يُرَدُّ بَأْسُهُ عَنِ الْقَوْمِ الْمُجْرِمِينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Fe in kezzebûke fe kul rabbukum zû rahmetin vâsi’ah(vâsi’atin), ve lâ yureddu be’suhu anil kavmil mucrimîn(mucrimîne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. fe in : artık, bundan sonra eğer 2. kezzebû-ke : seni yalanladılar 3. fe kul : o zaman de 4. rabbu-kum : sizin Rabbiniz 5. zû rahmetin : rahmet sahibi 6. vâsi'atin : geniş 7. ve lâ yureddu : ve geri çevrilemez 8. be'su-hu : onun azabı 9. an el kavmi : kavminden 10. el mucrimîne : mücrimler, suçlular Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Seni yalanlarlarsa hemen de ki: Rabbiniz geniş, engin bir rahmete sâhiptir, fakat azâbını da suçlu kavimden reddetmeye imkân yok. Ali Bulaç Meali Şayet seni yalanlayacak olurlarsa, de ki: "Rabbiniz geniş rahmet sahibidir. O'nun şiddetli çarpması, suçlu günahkarlar topluluğundan geri çevrilemez." Ahmet Varol Meali Eğer seni yalanlarsa de ki: "Rabbiniz geniş rahmet sahibidir. Ancak O'nun şiddetli azabı da suçlular topluluğundan geri çevrilmez." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Seni yalanlarlarsa, 'Rabbinizin rahmeti geniştir; O'nun azabı suçlu milletten geri çevrilemez' de. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Eğer seni yalanlarlarsa, de ki: “Rabbiniz geniş rahmet sahibidir. (Bununla beraber) suçlu bir toplumdan O’nun azabı geri çevrilmez.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali Eğer seni yalanlarlarsa de ki: Rabbiniz geniş bir rahmet sahibidir. Bununla beraber O'nun azabı, suçlular topluluğundan uzaklaştırılamaz. Edip Yüksel Meali Seni yalanlarlarsa: 'Rabbiniz geniş rahmet sahibidir ve O'nun cezası suçlu toplumlardan geri çevrilemez,' de. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Eğer seni yalanlamaya yeltenirlerse, de ki: «Rabbiniz bitmez tükenmez bir rahmet sahibidir, fakat O'nun kahrı günahkarlar topluluğundan geri çevrilemez. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Bunun üzerine seni tekzibe yeltenirlerse, de ki rabbınız bitmez tükenmez bir rahmet sahibi, fakat mücrimler güruhundan be'si de reddedilemez Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen İmdi seni tekzîp ederlerse de ki: «Rabbiniz geniş bir rahmet sahibidir. Fakat onun ikâbı da günahkâr olan bir gürûhtan reddedilemez.» Muhammed Esed Ve eğer senin yalan söylediğini iddia ederlerse onlara de ki: "Rabbinizin rahmeti sonsuzdur; ama günaha batmış insanları cezalandırması da kaçınılmazdır". Suat Yıldırım Eğer onlar seni yalancı sayarsa de ki: "Rabbinizin merhameti geniştir; fakat dilediği zaman O’nun satveti ve azabı, suçlu toplumdan geri çevrilemez." Süleyman Ateş Meali Eğer seni yalanladılarsa, de ki: "Rabbiniz bol rahmet sâhibidir. Fakat O'nun azâbı da suçlu toplumdan geri çevrilmez (gazabı suçluların üzerine bir indi mi, onu kimse geri çeviremez)." Şaban Piriş Meali Seni yalanlarlarsa: -Rabbiniz, geniş rahmet sahibidir; O’nun azabı ise günahkar toplumdan geri çevrilemez, de! Ümit Şimşek Meali Onlar seni yalanlayacak olurlarsa, sen de ki: Rabbiniz geniş rahmet sahibidir; ama azabı da mücrimlerden geri çevrilmez. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Artık seni yalanlarlarsa şunu söyle: "Rabbiniz çok geniş bir rahmetin sahibidir. Ancak, O'nun azabı günaha batmışlar topluluğundan uzak tutulamaz." Yusuf Ali (English) If they accuse thee of falsehood, say: "Your Lord is full of mercy all- embracing; but from people in guilt never will His wrath be turned back." M. Pickthall (English) So if they give the lie to thee (Muhammad), say: Your Lord is a Lord of all embracing mercy, and His wrath will never be withdrawn from guilty folk. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ve eğer senin yalan söylediğini iddia ederlerse (140) onlara de ki: "Rabbinizin rahmeti sonsuzdur; ama günaha batmış insanları cezalandırması da kaçınılmazdır". 140 - Yani, Allah'ın yalnızca açıkça tanımlanmış birkaç yiyecek cinsini yasakladığı şeklindeki Kur'an ifadesi (145. ayette) konusunda. "Onlar" zamiri, hem Yahudilere hem de önceki ayetlerde bahsedilen putperest Araplara işaret eder -her iki grup da, Allah'ın yiyecek konusunda insana çok çeşitli karmaşık kısıtlamalar koyduğunu iddia ederler. Kur'an'a göre, Yahudiler iddialarında haksızdırlar. Çünkü onlar, Hz. Musa Şeriatı'nın yiyecek ile ilgili katı/sıkı kurallarının onların geçmiş kötülüklerinin bir cezası olduğu ve bu nedenle yalnız kendileri için geçerli bulunduğu gerçeğini (bkz. 3:93) gözardı ederler. Putperest Araplar da yanılıyorlar, çünkü onların tabuları hiçbir ilahî temele dayanmayıp sadece bâtıl inanç ve hurafelerin eseridir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri